


Udidekile

by santigold96



Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [21]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787302





	Udidekile

Akaphindanga wambona uJaime waze wadla ngosuku olulandelayo. Wayegibele iRed Gcina kusenesikhathi enamadoda ambalwa kuphela eceleni kwakhe, eshiya iBrienne iqhubeka nomsebenzi omncane ongapheli wokuphatha uMbuso. Umsebenzi awushiye isikhathi sakhe esincane sokudabukisa uRenly, kodwa kwaletha impikiswano yokuthi angamphakamisa yini umyeni wakhe kusuka ePrince Consort ayise eKing noma angagxili kakhulu. Ubezokuzonda, kepha ubezokwazi ukukwenza… kepha nokho bekubonakala njengokuhlobene engqondweni yakhe nokunikeza amandla uTywin, wavele wasuka kulowo mbono. Umqhele noma cha, wayengangabazi ukuthi ubani owayezohola iMibuso Eyisikhombisa uma uTywin enamandla anjalo.

Konke lokho kwandiza engqondweni yakhe lapho embamba emaphaseji aphakathi kwegumbi labalaleli nendawo yokudlela.

"Nginokuthile," kusho yena. "Hamba nami."

UBrienne wamlandela ngenkathi emholela egumbini lakhe lokulala. Wayengakaze afike lapho, yize ayengakaze amvimbele ukuthi angangeni. Kubukeka nje kuphephile ngandlela thile ukungafanele. Wamhlwitha, wamfaka engxenyeni ehehayo futhi edidekile eyambangela ukuba angahluleli. Akakwazanga ukukubekezelela lokho, hhayi lapho kufanele abuse khona Imibuso Eyisikhombisa kanye naye.

Igumbi lalingenasimanga ngendlela emangazayo. Ukube uJaime wayenezinto eziningi zangasese, lokhu kwakungekhona lapho ayezigcina khona. Kwakufakwe ngokugcwala nje, njengoba wonke amakamelo ezindlini zasebukhosini ayekhona, kodwa ngaphandle kwezingubo nezembatho konke kwakuphela ngaphandle kokuphila ngaphakathi. Izinceku zaziqonde, ngakho akubanga sobala ukuthi umyeni wakhe ulala lapha.

Akubonakalanga ukuthi ubemubona ethandelwa yilolu cwaningo njengoba eqonde ekhabethe lezingubo okungenani elincane kunaye. Wayekhula kancane, esathanda isilonda esijulile esiseceleni kwakhe. Wamgqolozela ehlombe ukuqinisekisa ukuthi usemva kwakhe, wabe esevula iminyango. Ngaphakathi kwakuyisethi enhle yezikhali, i-ornate ngaphandle kokucwazimula. Kwakuwumklamo wanamuhla, kulula ukujikeleza ngaphandle kokunikela ngamandla noma ukuphepha komhlali. Isivikelo sesifuba sasihlotshiswe nge-crescent moons nama-sunbursts ayeyizimpawu ze-House Tarth, uBrienne wasondela futhi waphakamisa iminwe ethuthumela ukuyilandelela. UKhaya wakhukhumala phezu kwakhe amaza okugcwala, futhi amehlo akhe agcwala izinyembezi ngaphambi kokuba azibambe.

“Muhle,” kusho yena, yize amagama abukeka enganeli.

"Akufikanga ngesikhathi," kuphendula uJaime, emgqolozela eceleni. "Kodwa kumele ikuvikele ngokuzayo."

UBrienne wadonsa umoya ngokujulile. "USer Jaime, kumele ngixolise. Ngikuphathe kabi, ngivumele amahlebezi angiqondise ekuphathweni kwami lapho uyinduna yeqiniso - ebabazekayo."

Indoda yakhe yaphakamisa isandla ukuze imnqume. "Musa ukungiphutha ngephutha elilodwa lengoma. Ngisadinga ukuhlonishwa. Angikutshelanga nge-Aerys yokudumisa noma yokuhawukela, ntokazi yami."

"Kufanele ngabe utshele uNed Stark. Kufanele ngabe utshele wonke umuntu," kusho yena.

"Awunangqondo ukuthi konke kwenzeke ngokushesha kangakanani. Ngaleso sikhathi, yonke into ibibonakala isobala; konke kwenziwa obala. Kepha ukuvukela kuyadideka. Akekho owayenendaba ukuthi kungani ngibulale u-Aerys, bebematasa kakhulu bebhala ukuvikela leso sihlalo esimbi esimbi sikaRobert. Ekuhlanyekeni kwalezo zinsuku zokugcina iqiniso lahlekela ngokushesha. Ngaphandle kwalokho, udaba lweKingslayer lwenzelwe idrama engcono. "

"Akukephuzi," egcizelela. Wamane wanikina ikhanda kuye.

"Kusekudlule isikhathi. Uma iqiniso liphumile manje, ngubani ongayikholwa? Ngisho nendlovukazi ayinawo amandla okuguqula umbono wabantu. Ungabayala ukuthi bakholelwe noma yini oyifunayo futhi bangase benze okuhle ukukhombisa ukuthobela, kepha izinhliziyo nezingqondo zabo zakhiwa kudala. "

Ukungalungi kwalokhu kunciphile, kodwa uBrienne wayazi ukuthi amazwi akhe ayiqiniso. Okumangazayo ukuthi izenzo zingahlukaniswa kanjani kabi kangaka, nokuthi lezo zinqumo zingakubhubhisa kanjani impilo yomuntu. Ngandlela thile uJaime wayenze okungcono kakhulu, kepha yayimshiye enambitheka obabayo emlonyeni. Kodwa-ke amehlo akhe ayesethamba lapho ebona indlela ambheka ngayo ngobuhlakani, sengathi angaphinde abhale umlando uma kungamduduza.

"USer Jaime," waqala, kodwa wamnquma ngobumnene.

"Kufanele ungibize ngoJaime," kusho yena. Izwi lakhe laliphethe lonke ikhono le-velvet. Ubephenduke ekhabethe ebheke kuyena, futhi uBrienne wazibona esondele kuye. Wazama ukuzamazamisa umqondo wokuthi umhlaba usuthelekele kubo bobabili, esaba la mandla amasha abenawo phezu kwakhe.

"Uyi-knight-" ukhononda ngokuqina. Wayedinga ukugcina uhlobo oluthile lwesithiyo phakathi kwabo, oludingekayo ukuze aqaphe inhliziyo yakhe ekhohlisayo. Ukumbiza ngokuthi uJaime kuzobe kweqa umugqa aqinisekile ukuthi bekungeke kube ukuhlakanipha ukuwela.

"Ngingumyeni wakho," uphendula. Kwakungekho okuphikisana neqiniso lalokho, futhi washo amagama kakhulu…

"Kufanele ... abantu bazibuze ukuthi ngihambephi ..." Izwi lakhe belingaphefumuli kahle, futhi wagcwala igagasi le-adrenalin ngokushesha lapho ebona ukuthi wayesondele kangakanani kuye. Wayethuthe nini? Noma ngabe kwakuyizinyawo zakhe ezikhohlisayo ezazimsondeza kuye?

Izindebe zakhe zasho ukumamatheka kancane. "Akekho ozomangala. Isigamu sezinceku eziyishumi sikubone ungena nami lapha. Imicabango yabo kungenzeka ukuthi isivele isiqala ukusebenza. Ah yebo, kukhona okufiphalazayo."

"Uyangihlanyisa," emsola.

"Ngithola ukuthi ngijabule ngakho," kuphendula yena, ukumamatheka kwakhe kukhula futhi kuba nobubi okwamanje. Lokhu kuyingozi, kuxwayisa izwi elincane, elinengqondo ekhanda likaBrienne. Bonke abanye bakhe babemazi, ngokumangala. Kungenzeka ukuthi uyadlala naye, edlala umdlalo othile wothando oluhle, kepha wahluleka ukuphendula.

"Indoda kufanele ihlambe umkayo?" ebuza, uJaime wabamba umkhono wakhe wamhlikihla phambili.

"Uma kuphela ephendula njengawe." Kwakusesehlekile emehlweni akhe, kepha ukumamatheka kwakhe kwase kuquphele kokuthile okukhulu kakhulu. "Ngibize Jaime."

Kwakuyini ukugxila kwakhe ngegama lakhe? wayezibuza, kepha kwakubonakala sengathi ngeke asakwazi ukulawula umlomo wakhe.

"Jaime," kusho yena, futhi kwakububula ukwedlula igama. Amehlo kaJaime, asondelene nawakhe, aseshintshile: abafundi behlisiwe futhi ukubukeka ayemnika kona manje sekucishe kwaqoma. Isandla engalweni yakhe sashayeka phezu kwehlombe lakhe futhi sagaxa intamo. Cishe ngaphambi kokuba aqede ukusho igama lakhe, wayehambisa kangangokuba izindebe zabo zacishe zaxubha—

Futhi-ke, njengokungathi othile uthulule ibhakede lamanzi phezu kwekhanda lakhe, waqubuka kuye wasuka kuye.

"Jaime?" ebuza, ephuma edabukeni njengoba umyeni wakhe ethatha izinyathelo ezimbalwa ezisheshayo, ngamabomu kuye.

"Ungixolele, Nomusa wakho. Sengizikhohliwe." Ukuphefumula kwakhe bekungagxilile, uyabona, futhi amehlo akhe ayenenkani. Wayengeke ahlangane ngamehlo akhe.

"Aku ... akukho lutho oluthethelelayo," kuphendula uBrienne, yize ukusetshenziswa kwesihloko sakhe kumshaye ngempama. Okomzuzwana nje ubengafunga ukuthi umfuna, kanti futhi uzinikele kuye ngokushesha kangangokuba amahloni lawo amthumelela izihlathi. Manje wayesepholile, kodwa inhliziyo kaBrienne yayisashaywa kabuhlungu esifubeni sakhe.

Owesifazane oyisiwula, kufanele wenze iphutha elifanayo kangaki?

“Ngiyacela… ngicela uxolo, ngidinga… Kulungile, nkosi yami,” kusho yena, wabalekela ehlazweni.


End file.
